Gombal vs Nggak Peka
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto mati-matian gombal. Hinata sepenuh hati nggak peka. Gimana jadinya?/A present for Hime's late gift, but not a birthday fic./AU dan OOC pastinya


DISCLAIMER **Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **. . .**

 **Gombal vs Nggak Peka**

 **Berwarna**

Jam istirahat. Naruto telah bosan menunggu Tenten, sahabat karib Hinata, pergi dari samping si doi. Karena itu, sekejap setelah Tenten menghilang dari balik pintu kelas, ia tancap gas ke samping Hinata.

Naruto berdehem. "Hei, Hinata. Sejak mengenalmu, aku jadi sakit mata," ucapnya, dengan wajah muram yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya, membuat Naruto semangat melancarkan gombalannya.

"Yang lain abu-abu, cuma kamu yang berwarna."

"Ga-gawat," Hinata terlihat khawatir. "Kalau Naruto-kun buta warna, bisa gagal tes akpol!"

Makasih, Hinata. Perhatian sekali, ya.

.

.

.

 **Mahal**

Naruto mencari cara lain untuk mendekati Hinata. Ia membawa brosur makan ramen di Ichiraku. Hinata melihat brosur itu dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Enak, sih," tanggap Hinata. "Tapi mahal semua."

"Lebih mahal momen kita berdua." ceplos Naruto tak tahu diri.

"... Berarti harus menabung dulu, yaaa." ujar Hinata lagi, belum melepaskan pandangan dari brosur.

Oh, barusan dikacangin, ya, Narutooo.

.

.

.

 **Kita**

Jam matematika sebelum guru mereka datang. Karena kelas sedang ribut-ribut juga, Naruto mencuri kesempatan untuk melemparkan gombalannya lagi.

"Kamu tahu kemiripan matematika dan bahasa?" tanya Naruto iseng.

Hinata menggeleng polos. "Memangnya apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Kalau di matematika, satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. Kalau di bahasa, aku ditambah kamu adalah satu."

Naruto nyengir ceria seperti menikmati keindahan surga. Surganya, 'kan, Hinata.

Hinata tampak berpikir. "Bukannya aku ditambah kamu itu jadinya kita atau kami, ya, Naruto-kun?"

Tuk!

Baru saja kapur papan tulis mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun Naruto. Bersiaplah mendapat hukuman karena menggombal di pelajaran jam matematika!

.

.

.

 **Tidur**

Sabtu malam. Waktu yang sangat pas untuk menebar pesona absurdnya ke Hinata. Naruto meraih ponsel dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk doi.

 _'Hinata, sudah tidur?'_

Naruto berguling-guling di atas kasur sembari menunggu balasan dari Hinata.

 _ **OM TELOLET OM, OM TELOLET**_ _ **—**_

 _'Ini sudah mau tidur. Naruto-kun sendiri?'_

Seringai tajam terlukis di bibir Naruto. Ia mengetik dengan semangat.

 _'Aku nggak bisa tidur, nih. Kamu jalan-jalan di pikiranku terus.'_

Naruto terbahak di balik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa kalau Hinata tersenyum-senyum di sana dan akan membalas dengan 'terima kasih' atau ekspresi senang lainnya.

 _ **OM TELOLET OM, OM**_ _ **—**_

 _'Cepat tidur, ya, Naruto-kun. Hari Senin ujian presentasi, lho.'_

Pret. Naruto baru ingat itu. Ia bahkan belum mencari bahannya. Dan dia malah senang-senang menggombali Hinata?

Tawa bahagia berubah menjadi jerit tangis. Entah ketidakpekaan itu memberi perhatian atau malah membuat galau.

.

.

.

 **Sayap**

Beberapa hari selanjutnya. Naruto sangat yakin, kali ini akan sukses seratus persen, mengingat bahwa kalimat ini sudah menjadi andalan di kalangan gombalers di luar sana.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata kebagian tugas menghapus papan tulis. Naruto pura-pura menunggunya sembari membaca buku. Tak sampai dua menit, ia beranjak mendekati sang gadis.

"Hinata, di punggungmu nggak ada apa-apa, ya?" tanya Naruto, sempurna dengan tatapan mencari sesuatu.

"Hm?" Dengan polosnya Hinata berusaha memegangi punggungnya.

Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya. "Memang nggak ada. Kukira semua bidadari punya sayap, ternyata ada juga yang nggak punya."

Wajah Hinata memang tak nampak karena ia membelakangi Naruto. Tapi ia menjawab, "Karena selendangnya dicuri, jadi dia nggak punya sayap untuk kembali ke kahyangan."

Eh? _Wait_. Itu... apa... kenapa jadi cerita Jaka Tarub?

.

.

.

 **Merak**

Masih pagi. Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata yang berjalan di koridor. Mereka sama-sama baru tiba di sekolah. Kesempatan, sekaligus masuk ke kelas bareng.

Seperti biasa, Naruto memulai percakapan. "Hinata, kalau ke kebun binatang, pernah melihat merak?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Pernah!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh. Jangan terlalu sering, ya. Walaupun sayap meraknya cantik, tetap saja mereka cemburu karena kalah cantik darimu."

Cmiiiw! Prikitiew!

"... Yang punya sayap cantik itu jantan, 'kan? Memangnya laki-laki bisa cemburu pada perempuan?"

DEMI KUMIS KUDA YANG DICUKUR SEBULAN SEKALI, INI SALAH SIAPAAA?!

.

.

.

 **Bintang**

Pelajaran astronomi hari ini sedang membahas bintang. Selesai jam pelajaran itu adalah istirahat. Naruto membawa buku cetak astronominya ke samping Hinata. Ia mau menanyakan sesuatu.

"Hinata, tahu kenapa di kota besar, bintang-bintang jarang terlihat?"

Hinata bergumam sebentar. "Mungkin, karena langitnya berawan?"

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar!" serunya. Buku yang dibawanya memang hanya untuk dramatisasi saja. "Tapi ada satu alasan lagi. Tahu, nggak?" pancingnya.

Dahi Hinata berkerut, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menggeleng ragu.

"Karena bintangnya ada di mata kamu."

"Ah!" Hinata mengingat sesuatu. "Karena di kota besar sudah banyak polusi udara! Aku baru ingat!" Ia bertepuk tangan sendiri merayakan kuat memorinya.

...dan tinggallah Naruto yang pundung karena dikacangin bagian dua. Yang tabah, ya!

.

.

.

 **Hati**

Pelajaran biologi. Membahas sistem ekskresi manusia: kulit, paru-paru, hati, ginjal. Hei, ada hati! _It's Naruto Time!_

Naruto cepat-cepat menghampiri Hinata. "Di hatimu ada bilirubin dan biliverdin, ya? Kalau di hatiku ada kamu." Dengan kalimat barusan, ia juga merasa pintar karena masih ingat dua kata ilmiah itu.

"Ja-jadi, aku yang mengatur warna urin dan feses Naruto-kun...?" Hinata tercekat kecewa plus jijik.

 _Damn_!

"Bu-bukan begitu—Maafkan aku yang sehina urin dan feses ini!"

Terlambat. Hinata telah masuk ke dalam zona terbuangnya. Dasar, Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Dua**

Naruto tak mau menyerah. Kali ini, ia mengatur semua bahasanya agar Hinata tak salah paham lagi. Di dalam kelas, Naruto menghampiri doi yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hinata, aku nggak bisa berbuat banyak. Tapi aku bisa menghitung dengan benar," kata Naruto sebagai pembuka. Ia menarik nafas, "Satu, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh."

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepala. "Ada yang kurang sepertinya..."

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Karena kamu nggak ada 'dua'nya! Hehe..."

"Hitungan Naruto nggak ada 'dua'nya. Padahal tadi sudah yakin bilang 'dengan benar'." Hinata tampak kecewa karena dikecewakan. Ya, iyalah!

 _Sh-t_! _Holy sh-ttt_! Naruto salah ucap lagi. Kurang persiapan!

.

.

.

 **Ulang**

Dengan sempoyongan, Naruto masuk kelas. Mungkin ini yang terakhir. Itu juga kalau Hinata benar-benar menangkap lugas apa yang dikatakannya, tanpa koreksi yang berlebihan.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun?" sapa Hinata ragu pada Naruto yang lesu.

"... Tolong ulangi, Hinata..." sahut Naruto loyo, padahal di dalam hatinya sudah bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Eh? Apanya yang diulangi?"

Set

"Selamat pagi, Hinata!", "Kisah cinta kita..."

"Selamat pagi juga, Kiba-kun!"

 _'SEMVAAAAK, SEMVAK KIBA BASAH SIALAAAN!'_

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, selamat pagi, Naruto-kun!" ulangnya dengan senyum riang. "Naruto-kun menyuruhku mengulang sapaan tadi, 'kan?"

Sepulang sekolah, tersebar berita bahwa seorang siswa maniak anjing dari keluarga Inuzuka babak belur ketika ditemukan tergeletak di parkiran sekolah.

.

.

.

Bangku Naruto dikelilingi oleh tiga teman laki-lakinya. Ia baru saja memainkan melodi gitar dari sebuah lagu. Ketiga temannya itu bertepuk pelan dan menyorakinya.

"Wah, bagus sekali!"

 _'Hinata? Itu suara Hinata, 'kan?!'_ oceh Naruto dalam hati. Sejenak ia berbangga diri karena permainannya bisa dipuji oleh Hinata. Setidaknya, gombalan-gombalan memalukan di hari-hari lalu bisa dilupakan. "Terima ka—"

"Nilai fisika, kimia, dan matematika Sasuke-kun seratus!" seru Hinata sekali lagi di hadapan Tenten yang memegang sebundel kertas. Mungkin hasil ujian teman-teman sekelas.

 _'KAIN PEL MANA KAIN PEL? INI KELAS UDAH BANJIR KERINGAT SAMA AIR MATA GUEEE!'_

.

.

.

 **Owaru**

Hehe, edisi Hinata yang nggak peka. Nggak OOC dari kepribadiannya, tapi OOC dari segi penotisannya xDD

Sekaligus hadiah kilat nggak langsung buat Hime yang ulang tahun kemarin. Maaf, telat. Ini juga ngerjainnya cuma setengah jam, ya ampyuuun.

Maaf kalau jelek dan garing! Jaa naaa~

Ah, iya. Yang judulnya 'Berwarna' itu saya dapat dari Ge Pamungkas, lho! Heheee. Disclaimer-nya di sini aja, yah :3


End file.
